


Best-Best Friend

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Discussion of Canon Statutory Rape, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Slash, Sterek Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles was shocked as hell to see Derek glaring at him and Scott before he tossed over the inhaler.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 32
Kudos: 372





	Best-Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 1  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 1  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles wasn't sure if he was doing something totally stupid or not. He swallowed and looked down at his shaking hands. Yeah, he and Scott had been tight since they met, but Stiles had never told Scott that his best-best friend was not around anymore. Even after Stiles had figured out everything to do with the fire, making his father see the connections that made it arson, not an accident like the dumb fire investigator said. Derek had never come home.

The Hale family had lived in Beacon Hills for centuries, according to Derek, but yet they had run and never come home. Well, outside of Peter, but it wasn't like Peter was able to go anywhere. Stiles visited him every weekend, reading to him out of the books that Stiles used to see him reading.

Jumping to his feet, Stiles started to pace around. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing until he bit into his nail enough to break the skin.

"Fuck," Stile said as he pulled his finger from his mouth and looked at it. He wrapped it in his shirt, applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

This place was theirs the one place in the whole of the world where they could be themselves. Where Stiles could rant for hours on how stupid his father was at feeding himself anything other than take-out food. Where Derek could tell Stiles how much he hated how his family treated him after Paige died. This was their place, and it was the only place that Stiles knew that Derek might show up.

Two hours passed, and Derek wasn't there. Stiles tried not to let the hurt inside of him make him cry. He looked at his Jeep for a few seconds before walking to it. He dug his keys out of his pocket with still shaking hands and opened the door. He dropped into his seat and rested his head on the back of the seat before forcing himself to put the key in the ignition and start the Jeep. Just as he was turning the key, there was a creak from behind him and then a hand closing over his.

Stiles screamed and flailed, trying to slip out of the seat. Only murderers got behind someone in a vehicle like that. Only there was a bar stopping him from going anywhere. He looked down to see that it was an arm. An arm encased in leather.

"God-damned fucking werewolf," Stiles yelled before he turned in his seat to look at Derek, who was looking at him in shock. "Yeah, that's right; I know exactly what you fucking are."

Stiles didn't even hesitate as he tried to climb over his seat to get to Derek. Derek was still shocked and allowed it, even Stiles hitting him a few times in the chest and arms until Stiles was sobbing. Derek drew him close and wrapped his arms around him. Just like he had when Stiles had run out of the hospital and all the way to the Hale house the day that his mother had died.

"It was you," Derek said.

There were a million things that he could mean, but Stiles was pretty sure that he knew what Derek meant.

"Yeah. You were so hurt and angry before you left, and then that teacher just left as well. It wasn't hard to figure it all out, really. Mister Harris told everything as soon as dad questioned him. It was horrible, the whole department was pissed off. I lived there after that. I didn't leave until Dad had everyone tied down. He was afraid that someone would come after me to get to him. He installed an alarm on the house that is tied to the fire department as well as the Sheriff and local PD's system. The old fucker who ended up being her father nearly got me. He didn't realize that the one cop was a werewolf, either. I knew before that, though, because I found the traces of the Rowan ash everywhere there, and then I found wolfsbane. I heard her telling someone about the mutts she had killed, and then it all just clicked."

"You always were too smart. Mom was going to tell you when you got to high school about the family. I missed you."

"You don't get to miss me, Derek fucking Hale. You ran away, and you never once let me know anything!" Stiles leaned back, breaking Derek's hold on him. He poked Derek right in the chest. "You left, no note!"

"Car gone?" Derek asked.

Stiles just stared at him. He knew that was, but the fact that Derek was trying to inject humor nearly broke his mind.

"You don't get to do that shit. I'm the comic relief in this relationship. Scott was bitten."

"Yes, he was."

"Who did it? I know it's only Alphas who can do it. I assume that you or Laura became the Alpha."

"Laura. She's dead. That's why I'm here. She came back after someone sent her something."

"Yeah, the deer with the revenge symbol. I've already started to work on it. Dad too."

"Your father knows?"

"Dude, some of the shit that was found on the Argents wasn't exactly something that was admissible in court. I needed Dad's help to find shit that would be."

"How did you get the bedsheets?"

"She left the apartment she was staying in and didn't clean up. It wasn't hard, and Dad found the apartment just a week after you left. Dad said that he was going to stick you in therapy the moment you come home. So you can expect that one." Stiles looked Derek in the eyes. He could see the pain there. "Wait! The body was..."

Derek just nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are going home. I don't give a shit where you think you are staying you are staying with us."

"Stiles, the Alpha that killed her is still out there. He will come after me."

"It's a good thing that I have Rowan set up all around my house then, right? He ain't getting in unless I want him to. I know you won't like being trapped there, but it's better than nothing. I also found a guy who spelled the house to where it can't catch fire."

Derek's eyebrows raised up, and he smiled a little. "I told mom that you would embrace our kind with open arms. She was afraid, especially when your mom got sick."

"I was a little pissed off, but then I did a lot of research and things like that, they can't be fixed. She would have been stuck with a broken brain. She really could have killed me when her brain snapped into me being someone who was trying to kill her."

"So, you are really going to drag me to your house?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. He knew that he couldn't make Derek go with him.

Headlights lighting up the Jeep had Stiles looking up. "Shit, it's a deputy."

Before the car even stopped, someone was knocking on the glass of the Jeep, shining a light inside. Stiles knew precisely what they looked like.

"Don't say a damned thing," Stiles said. He crawled up to the front and got out, looking at Deputy Wilcox. Well, there was no way that he didn't know who he was in there with.

"You gonna come peacefully like?" Wilcox asked, but Stiles knew he wasn't asking Stiles that.

"We will if you let me drive us to the station and Dad's there," Stiles said. He kept eye contact with Wilcox.

"Son, he's twenty-two, and you are sixteen."

"Going on seventeen. Fellows will fall in line." Stiles kept his laughter to himself at the look that Wilcox gave him.

Derek snorted and crawled out of the Jeep as well. He looked at Wilcox with a smile on his lips and a nod.

Wilcox growled, and Stiles really wanted to call him a silly wolf, but they had so far kept the knowledge that the Stilinksis knew the Hales a secret and especially that Stiles knew anything about what they really were.

"You are going first, and if I see anything, I will arrest his ass."

"Sure."

Derek slipped into the passenger seat while Stiles climbed back into the driver's seat before he started up the Jeep. He drove exactly the speed limit through town, making Derek laugh a little bit.

Wilcox got out of his cruiser and slipped into the station with Stiles on his heels.

"Wilcox, what's going-Stiles. What did you do?"

"Hey, I didn't do a damned thing.

"You've been crying," Noah said as he stepped up to Stiles, rubbing at his cheek. Then he looked up, and Stiles knew that he had seen Derek behind him.

"Son, when did you get back into town?" Noah brushed past Stiles and hugged Derek tightly.

"This morning, Noah. I came to collect Laura's body."

"Shit. That means...let's go into my office. Wilcox, you are with us."

"Sir, I found them in a compromising position in the back of Stiles' Jeep."

"Yes, I'm well aware of how you probably found them sitting. If Stiles was crying, he was in Derek's lap to do it. Just like he did as a kid. These two have been friends since Stiles was two. He latched onto him at a park and then followed him how. Manhunt like you wouldn't believe to find a two-year-old in the Preserve who had followed an eight-year-old into there."

Noah ushered them into the office, and he shut the door. "So we have an Alpha who murdered your sister, probably for her Spark, yes?" Noah asked.

"Yes, Sir."

Wilcox looked at Noah then at Derek then back at Stiles. Stiles couldn't help but wave at him and then make a clawing gesture with his hands.

"Stiles, quit antagonizing Beta, please."

"So, what's next?" Stiles asked.

"Well, we can figure out who killed her. I have someone looking into Hunters in town. Since the body was cut in half, that means someone is here, and they were trying to draw you in. You are not to leave Stiles' side to go anywhere, Derek. If he's at school, you are at my house. I'm sure that Stiles can tell you what has been done to the place. I'm doing a subtle check of every werewolf in town to see who is now an Alpha."

"How in the hell?" Wilcox asked.

"I'll explain later, but I didn't want to out you. It's rude to do that to someone of the supernatural community. Just like it is with the LGBTQ+ community. So we can see what we have going on. Chris Argent has recently moved into town, and he knows to keep his nose clean. He has a daughter with him."

"I read about the Argent's downfall in the papers. Made countrywide news."

"Yeah, I've been looking for you and your sister for years. I will be talking to you about that. Now go. If I see you trying to sleep in your burned-out house, I will arrest your ass and keep you in jail until you decide to act like an adult. I also have the name of a therapist in the know. You will be seeing him."

"Yes, Sir." Derek looked a little shell shocked, so Stiles took pity on him and hugged him tightly. He wasn't used to being treated like someone's kid, Stiles bet, but there was no other way that his father was going to treat him. Stiles figured it wouldn't take long for Derek to give in on everything that Noah wanted him to do.

Stiles didn't feel like the world was going to end now. He had Derek, who would help him with Scott and the Alpha.

Looking at Derek as they got into the Jeep, Stiles smiled at him. "I'm glad you are home."

"So am I."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
